Visits from Royalty
by AmityGirl28
Summary: When Rapunzel's royal family visits, she tries her best to impress her generous uncle, stuck-up aunt, and determined cousins.  Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Big News

**Hi guys! Well, I decided that after doing a story about Eugene meeting his father, I thought I should do one on Rapunzel meeting some of her family. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled!**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 1 Big News**

Rapunzel was walking to her father's study after she was called there by her chambermaid, Mabel. Rapunzel was curious what this was about. When she finally made it to the door to her father's study, she took a deep breath and walked in. "You wanted to see me Dad?" asked Rapunzel. "Sit down Rapunzel," said King Henry as he showed his daughter to a chair in front of his desk. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Rapunzel.

"You see, my brother, William, and his wife, Cassandra, are coming here along with their children. They have two daughters and a son, and one of the daughters is your age." said King Henry. "We wanted you to know that because they've been dying to see you because the last time they saw you, you were a baby and they want to see you now that you're grown up." said Queen Anne. "That should be interesting. How old are my cousins?" asked Rapunzel. "The eldest, Olivia, is 18, the middle one, Thomas, is 13, and the youngest, Katherine, is 2." said King Henry. "That's great! Thanks for telling me dad." said Rapunzel as she ran out of the room. She was excited.

Rapunzel decided to tell Eugene because maybe he can be friends with Thomas. She found him in the stables trying to get down from Maximus. Mainly, his days would include: guard training, prince lessons, and riding Maximus. He didn't like it when the Captain would get on to him over and over, and he also hated his tutor fussing at him for not paying attention. He loved to ride Maximus. Rapunzel remembered how they would always fight, but ever since Maximus broke Eugene out of jail, they've been friends.

"Hey Eugene," said Rapunzel. "Oh hey Blondie, what goes on?" asked Eugene as he let go of the reins. "You see, my parents told me that my Uncle William and Aunt Cassandra are coming." said Rapunzel. "Oh great, my favorite, meeting a bunch of stuck-up snobs." said Eugene sarcastically as he started thinking Rapunzel's aunt and uncle would be a snotty little couple. "You know they have a boy, and I bet he would like to meet you." Rapunzel said thinking that would make Eugene interested. "Then that means I would like to meet your family." said Eugene suddenly seeming intrested in Rapunzel's family coming. Suddenly, there was a crash.

The crash came from outside. Nathan, the stable boy was trying to control a horse outside. It was a gray/white colt. The colt was jumping in the air and knocking things like buckets, bags, and other things. "Eugene, help me!" said Nathan desperately. Eugene ran and tried to control the wild colt. Rapunzel looked at the wild colt and Rapunzel looked at Nathan and Eugene trying to control the colt. Rapunzel walked over and did the same thing she did when Maximus was after Eugene on her birthday.

"Whoa! Easy boy or girl?" Rapunzel said. "It's a girl Rapunzel," said Nathan as he pulled the reins on the horse. "Easy girl! Settle down! Whoa! Easy. That's it girl." Rapunzel said as Rapunzel finally got the horse to calm down. "What's her name?" asked Rapunzel. "Snow, because she's white." said Nathan. "That's a good name for a horse like this." said Rapunzel as Rapunzel petted the colt. Snow neighed in delight. "How does she do that?" asked Nathan. "I don't know, but you stay away from her." said Eugene. Rapunzel giggled as she continued to pet Snow.

**So, what did you think? Do you like the names for Rapunzel's Aunt, Uncle, and cousins? When I did her family, I thought of my Uncle Willie, Aunt Jennifer, and Cousins Alex, Elysa, and Andrew. And what did you think of Snow? If you guys want more Snow in the story, just say so. Review please! **


	2. First Impression

**Hey, I'm back! In this chapter, Rapunzel meets her uncle, aunt, and cousins. But she makes a huge blunder when trying to make the first impression. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. **

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 2 First Impression**

The next day, Rapunzel was outside waiting for her family to come. Eugene was standing next to her. "What do think they'll be like Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "I don't know. Maybe they're nice and friendly or they're arrogant big-heads." said Eugene. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see." said Rapunzel. Just as she said that a carriage came out. And out stepped Rapunzel's Uncle William, Aunt Cassandra, and Cousins Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine.

Lord William, Rapunzel's uncle, had dark brown hair, the same color as Eugene's. He also had hazel eyes and almost a full beard. Lady Cassandra, Rapunzel's aunt, had blond hair, the color as Rapunzel's hair was, but it was lighter. She had aquamarine eyes and a real skinny body. Olivia had brown hair just like her father, blue eyes just like her mother, and wasn't real skinny. Thomas had dark brown hair too. He also had hazel eyes and it looked like he was a little big around his stomach. And Katherine had light blond hair and blue eyes just like her mother. She was also a little chubby.

"Hey Will," said King Henry. "Hey Henry, it's been a long time." said Rapunzel's Uncle William. "Hey Cassie!" said King Henry as he turned around to find his sister in-law, Cassandra. "It's Cassandra, Henry." said Cassandra in a smart voice. "Hey Cassandra," said Queen Anne looking away from Cassandra. "Hey Anne," said Cassandra as she turned away from Anne.

Rapunzel and Eugene came out to the courtyard to see Rapunzel's family. "Ugh, who's the peasant and girl with spiky hair?" asked Aunt Cassandra. "What?" Rapunzel and Eugene said looking at their clothes and hair. "Cassandra! That happens to be my daughter and her savior!" snapped Queen Anne already annoyed with Cassandra. "That's Princess Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert?" asked Cassandra. "Yes Cassandra, that's my daughter and the man who rescued her." sighed King Henry.

"Sorry about that. Mother can be like that." said Olivia. "It's okay uh…." said Rapunzel. "Oh, I'm Olivia, but you can also call me Olive. Just don't do it front of my mother." said Olivia. "Rapunzel and this is Eugene." said Rapunzel. "Wow! You're lucky to have someone as handsome as him!" said Olivia. "Oh Thomas," said Olivia as she motioned Thomas towards her. "What is it Olivia?" asked Thomas. "This is our cousin Rapunzel and this is her boyfriend Eugene." said Olivia. "Hello Eugene, I'm Thomas." said Thomas as he shook Eugene's hand that was twice as big as his.

"Olive," said Katherine as she tugged at her big sister's dress. "Kat, say hi to our cousin." said Olivia as she picked up Katherine. "Hi, you're adorable." said Rapunzel as she bent down to her level. "Thank you," said Katherine. "Already learning manners?" asked Eugene. "Yes," said Katherine. "Aw!" said Rapunzel as she picked up Katherine. "I think Kat likes you!" chuckled Olivia. "I think you're right." said Rapunzel. "Hey," said Eugene as he tried to get Katherine to like him. Katherine tugged at Eugene's goatee and it hurt Eugene who exclaimed in pain. Rapunzel and Olivia giggled at Katherine . Olivia moved Katherine's hand away from Eugene's chin.

Rapunzel and Eugene were confused. Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine were nothing like their mother. They were kind and sweet and nice; the complete opposite of Cassandra who was stuck-up, mean, and snobby. _Maybe they got their kindness from their father. _Thought Rapunzel for a second. They looked at King Henry and Lord William who were having a brother to brother talk. "So how's you and Anne?" asked William. "Very good." said King Henry. "That's very nice." said William. It was true. William was nicer than Cassandra.

Rapunzel didn't notice a bucket of water beside her and she tipped the bucket and it got all over Cassandra. "Ah! My dress!" sobbed Cassandra. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you with your dress!" said Rapunzel as she ran over to Cassandra. Rapunzel didn't know she stepped on Cassandra's feet. "Ah! Ow!" wailed Cassandra. "I'm sorry! Let me…" said Rapunzel panicking. "Just go! Leave me alone!" screamed Cassandra as she cried and ran off. Rapunzel stared at shock as tears formed in her eyes.

"Rapunzel, she didn't mea…." said Olivia. But it was too late. Rapunzel ran away in tears. "I'll go talk to her. Rapunzel!" said Eugene as he ran after Rapunzel. "Witch!" whispered Queen Anne. "Anne, language." whispered King Henry as he led them into the castle.

**Okay, that was awful. To be perfectly honest, I hate Cassandra. She's a whiney, spoiled brat! I bet all of you hate her too! I mean look at what she did to Rapunzel! And what she said about Eugene and Rapunzel when she first saw them was M-E-A-N mean! Luckily, Olivia, Thomas, Katherine, and William are nothing like that. And don't you think Anne's right about Cassandra? Review please! And I got Cassandra's name from a non-bullying program at school and Cassandra was the name of one of the bullies. **


	3. Comforts and Mistakes

**Hi guys! In this chapter, Eugene comforts Rapunzel when she's upset about upsetting Cassandra. And this time in this chapter, Eugene upsets Cassandra. I really don't like Cassandra. No offense to those who like her, but I don't think anyone likes her. Anyways, here it is, Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 3 Comforts and Mistakes**

"Man Rapunzel, you run fast." said Eugene as he stopped to rest. He ran almost across the entire castle to find her. He saw Rapunzel sobbing in the corner. "Go away Cassandra! Haven't you hurt me enough?" sobbed Rapunzel. "Rapunzel? It's me, Eugene." said Eugene as he walked towards his beloved sobbing her heart out because that cruel better than anybody else Cassandra hurt her feelings. "Eugene?" asked Rapunzel as she looked up blinded with tears. Her big green eyes were now a gray-green and red from crying. Eugene could not accept this. That blond haired stuck-up witch hurt Rapunzel long enough.

"Hey, hey, hey, Rapunzel, you know, your Aunt Cassandra reminds me of a woman from a book that we were reading the other day." said Eugene. "What?" asked Rapunzel? "You know, the lady who made that pretty girl the maid while her and her ugly daughters lived in luxury." said Eugene trying to remember what was her name. "The stepmother from Cinderella?" asked Rapunzel. "Yeah! That's it! The stepmother from Cinderella! You see, she's jealous of your beauty and wants to make your life miserable so she'll feel better about herself." said Eugene. "You think?" asked Rapunzel. "I know! I remember my father told me that his best friend said I was ugly so he would feel better about him and his ugly twin boys." said Eugene remembering from when he and his dad talked.

Rapunzel laughed at that story. It was funny that Eugene knew what it was like to have an adult hate him so he could feel better about himself and his two grotesque sons. Besides, anyone could be jealous of him by how handsome he looked with his dark brown hair, handsome smile, and his cute little goatee. She thought of Gothel who made her feel ugly so she wouldn't go outside and that was just like in Cinderella when the stepmother would make her dress in work clothes and her ugly daughters in beautiful dresses so she would feel horrible about herself so she wouldn't step foot outside. And that was just what Cassandra was doing.

"Thanks for telling me that Eugene, I feel better now." said Rapunzel. She was happy to have Eugene. She knew now it was time to face Aunt Cassandra. She got up and was determined to start all over again. They walked to the tea room, which was where Rapunzel's parents, her Uncle William, her cousins, and her wicked Aunt Cassandra was at.

In the tea room, everyone was having some tea and coffee. Olivia was sitting in a chair with Katherine in her lap. Olivia had on a light green dress with a little tan vest to compliment it. She also had a pearl necklace and some brown boots. Katherine had on a pale pink dress and she was already wearing heels as she was wearing small half inch heels. Thomas was sitting on a couch in the tea room. He had on a dark blue and white suit along with some black boots. King Henry and William were sitting together on another couch. William wore red suit and black boots to match. Queen Anne and Cassandra sat across from each other giving dirty looks at each other. Cassandra had on mauve dress to replace the magenta dress that Rapunzel "ruined". And she also had on mauve heels to match.

"Oh, good! You're back!" said Olivia noticing Rapunzel and Eugene come in. "Hey Olivia," said Rapunzel as her and Eugene sat on the couch that Thomas was sitting on. "Oh Eugene, Katherine has something to say to you. You know what to say?" said Olivia as she urged her baby sister to say something. "I Sorry," said Katherine. "Good and why you are sorry?" asked Olivia. "Pull," said Katherine. "And what did you pull?" asked Olivia. "Goatee!" said Katherine. "And do you know what to say next?" asked Olivia. "Four give me?" said Katherine. "Since this is my first time hearing from a two year old, I forgive you." said Eugene who was still surprised that this adorable two year old already knew manners.

"And speaking of apologies, Cassandra?" asked Queen Anne. "Fine! I'll say it!" said Cassandra as she groaned. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry I yelled at you for my dress." groaned Cassandra as she spit the words out like they were poison. "I forgive you." said Rapunzel. "Now was that so hard?" asked Queen Anne mockingly. "Can it, Anne!" said Cassandra.

"So Rapunzel, where were you all these years?" asked Olivia. "I was trapped in a tower." said Rapunzel. "Why?" asked Thomas. "You see, this woman wanted me because I had something she wanted." said Rapunzel. She didn't want to say that she had magic hair and Gothel wanted her so she could stay young. "And what did this woman look like?" asked Cassandra. "She had ebony hair, icy blue eyes, and always wore a dress the color of blood." said Rapunzel. "Interesting." said Cassandra. _If she had blond hair she'd be you. _Murmured Queen Anne to herself to make sure no one heard her.

"So how did Eugene save you?" asked Olivia. "Well, at first he wasn't even called Eugene Fitzherbert. He was called Flynn Rider and he was a thief." said Rapunzel before she slapped her mouth closed because of what she said. "A thief? We're having tea with a thief?" yelled Cassandra. "Now, now Cassandra, Mr. Fitzherbert learned his lesson and stopped his thieving crimes, so there is nothing to worry about." said King Henry. Everyone except Cassandra calmed down.

"So, how was it like being out on the run?" asked Thomas seeming interested in Eugene now. Eugene chuckled and said he wouldn't want to tell him in front of his mother. They continued having tea, coffee, and scones. Cassandra kept looking at Eugene like he was a zit on her forehead. _Ugh! Why is she looking at me like that?_ Thought Eugene for a second as he looked at Cassandra. That was when he made a horrible mistake.

When Eugene wasn't looking, he tipped his coffee on Cassandra. "Ah! My dress!" wailed Cassandra. "I'm so sorry Lady Cassandra! I didn't mean to…." said Eugene panicking because he knew Cassandra probably had permission to hang him. "Get away from me you dirty criminal!" exclaimed Cassandra as she ran away crying just like last time. "I was wrong. She's not like the stepmother from Cinderella. She's the sea witch from that book about the mermaid." said Eugene when Cassandra left.

**Nice. Just nice. First, Cassandra got mad at Rapunzel and now she's mad at Eugene. Eugene did absolutely nothing at all. I know. I'm the one who said they did that, but still. I don't like Cassandra. And do you think Cassandra's like the Stepmother from Cinderella, Ursula from the Little Mermaid, or Mother Gothel? I would say a mix of all three if it was my choice. Review! **


	4. Secrets and Words

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of Visits from Royalty. In this chapter, Rapunzel and Eugene tell Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine about their adventure. And Rapunzel's cousins find out a secret that Rapunzel never told them. And Rapunzel finds out why her Aunt Cassandra was so mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 4 Secrets and Words**

"Is your mother always like this?" asked Eugene. "Oh yeah, she's always like that. If she spots one tiny stain on her dress, she changes it." said Olivia. "And how often is that?" asked Rapunzel. "Everyday, at least every four hours." said Olivia. "Why is she like that?" asked Eugene shocked at this. "Well, it's a long story." said Olivia. "We don't care. Tell us." said Rapunzel as she scooted closer to Olivia so she could hear this.

"According to Dad, Mother was spoiled very badly. She would throw a tantrum unless she got what she wanted. Grandpa Frederick and Grandma Winifred wanted mother to marry someone very nice and generous like dad because he could get her straightened and nicer. But when Grandma Winifred passed away and Grandpa Frederick became broke, Mother was horrified that her family's wealth was lost, but she was lucky to have dad whose family was in line for the throne. When Uncle Henry married at the same time as dad, mother became jealous of Aunt Anne because Aunt Anne was prettier than her.

Mother wanted to be the prettiest woman so she called Aunt Anne a bunch of names to make her feel bad. Aunt Anne and mother had been fighting ever since. They were both pregnant at the same time with you and me. And when Aunt Anne got sick, mother practically celebrated because she would be the prettiest. But her joy was stopped when they found that flower to heal her. She was jealous at how beautiful you were as a newborn. She even thought that you got the blond hair from her." said Olivia.

"It wasn't." said Rapunzel. "Then what was it?" asked Olivia. "Remember the flower from your story?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, why?" asked Olivia. "It was the flower." said Rapunzel. "What? No! It can't be." said Olivia. "It was." said Rapunzel. "That's why you had blond hair?" asked Olivia. "Yes," said Rapunzel. "Then why is your hair short and brown?" asked Olivia. "You see, Eugene was in a life or death situation and he didn't want me to heal him with my hair. My hair also had the healing powers of the flower. So he cut it, and once it's cut, it turns brown and it loses its power." said Rapunzel.

Olivia was shocked by this. Her cousin had healing powers and they never knew. So many questions were going through her head. She had magic powers? Why'd Eugene cut it? What was this life or death situation? Is this the thing the woman who kidnapped her wanted? If so, why'd she want it? Olivia decided to ask them one at a time. "What was this life or death situation that Eugene was in?" asked Olivia. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other. They couldn't tell them out loud with Katherine in the room. She's only two. And they don't think her parents would want her to know the way Eugene was killed. They figured out an easy way to tell Olivia and Thomas without Katherine learning the word.

"Well, it starts with an's'" said Rapunzel. "Okay, s, let's see, what starts with an's'?" asked Olivia. "How about we write it down?" asked Rapunzel as she grabbed a piece of paper. Rapunzel handed Olivia the paper and unfortunately, Thomas had to say it out loud. "What does 'stabbed' mean?" asked Thomas. Olivia whispered in Thomas' ear the definition. "That's horrible!" he said after he heard the definition. "Who did that to Eugene?" asked Olivia. "Her 'mother'" said Eugene as he air quoted "mother".

"Why are you doing 'this'?" asked Thomas as he air quoted "this". "Because she wasn't her real mother. She kidnapped Rapunzel for her hair so she could stay young." said Eugene. "So when you cut her hair, it saved her from being trapped with that woman? What happened to her?" asked Olivia. "She turned to dust." said Rapunzel. "She was that old?" exclaimed Thomas. "Sadly, yes," said Eugene. "How'd Rapunzel heal you?" asked Olivia. "Rapunzel, you'd better explain this because I wasn't exactly 'there' at that moment." said Eugene. "What do mean you weren't 'there'?" asked Thomas. "I kind of kicked the bucket." whispered Eugene. "Bucket?" asked Katherine. "No, that's doesn't mean he kicked a bucket Katherine," said Olivia. "You mean you….?" Asked Thomas. Eugene nodded. "How'd you live?" asked Thomas.

"You see after he died, I started crying, and somehow the tears got on him and he was healed." said Rapunzel. "How?" asked Olivia. "The magic got in my tears." said Rapunzel. "Well, that's good that he's alive." said Olivia. "And I'm happy to be alive so I could be with Blondie." said Eugene. "Why do you keep calling her 'Blondie' when she doesn't have blond hair anymore?" asked Thomas. "I don't know, the name just sort of stuck." said Eugene. "Oh," said Thomas. "So are you going to tell us about Aunt Cassandra and Mother?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh yeah! Where was I? Oh, yes!" said Olivia.

"You see, father told me after you got kidnapped, mother was happy that you were out of the picture. After I was born, she would show me off to Aunt Anne. And it would make Aunt Anne cry because it reminded her that you were kidnapped. They've been fighting like cats and dogs ever since. When you came back, she was furious. She was angry at how beautiful you were now. You were much more beautiful than your mother. And she was also jealous at how handsome how Eugene was." said Olivia. "Oh! So that's why she's like that!" said Rapunzel. "I think I remember Lady Cassandra." said Eugene. "How?" asked Rapunzel. "I stole a pearl necklace from her." said Eugene. "What'd you do with it?" asked Rapunzel. "Gave it to a jeweler so we could get money. It got me and the Stabbingtons a weeks worth of food." said Eugene.

"Hey Rapunzel," said Lord William. "Hey Uncle Will," said Rapunzel. "Daddy!" said Katherine. "Hey Katherine, did you learn any new words?" asked Lord William. That's when Rapunzel, Olivia, Eugene, and Thomas widened their eyes. "Stabbed" said Katherine. Everyone was shocked by this. "Excuse me?" asked Lord William. "Dust" said Katherine. "Why is she saying these words?" asked Lord William. "Kick the bucket" said Katherine. "Must've heard something from one of the guards." chuckled Olivia nervously. "Well then, I'm going to go tell Henry to tell his guards to watch what they're saying." said Lord William as he left.

"That was close!" said Thomas after Lord William left. "Katherine almost got our gooses' cooked." said Eugene. "Okay, let's swear not to say words like the words Katherine just said." said Olivia. "We swear." said Rapunzel, Eugene, Olivia, and Thomas together. Then Lady Cassandra came in. "Speak of the Devil." said Eugene. "Eugene!" whispered Rapunzel. "Okay, sorry." said Eugene.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" asked Olivia. "Anne wanted me to apologize to the thief." said Cassandra. "Eugene's not a thief anymore, and he's right here." said Rapunzel. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a dirty criminal." said Lady Cassandra. "It's okay, I get it from the guards most of the time." said Eugene. Cassandra sneered at Eugene. Then they overheard Lord William, King Henry, and the Captain.

"Don't you ever make your men say any of those words!" said Lord William. "What are you talking about?" asked the Captain. "Uh-oh!" said Rapunzel, Olivia, Eugene, and Thomas. "You know! Stabbed, dust, kick the bucket. Those words!" said Lord William. "I never heard any of my men say any of those words. She must've heard it from your children or from the princess and Rider." said the Captain. Then the door opened to show them.

"Rapunzel, please don't say those words around Katherine." said King Henry. "It was Thomas who said 'stabbed'!" said Eugene pointing to Thomas like he was a little kid. "Well, it was Eugene who said 'kick the bucket'!" said Thomas. "Well, it was Rapunzel who said 'dust'!" said Eugene. "Enough! No offense guys, but you're acting like four year olds. And all of us are very sorry for saying those words around Katherine and we are sure to watch our language when Katherine's in the room." said Olivia. "Speak of the Devil." said Katherine. "Alright, who said that?" asked King Henry. Eugene chuckled nervously and raised his hand.

"Ugh! The thief taught Katherine a new saying." said Cassandra. "Come on Katherine, let's get you out of here so you won't hear anymore of their foul language." said Cassandra. Then Cassandra left with Katherine.

**So they need to be careful about what they say around Katherine. Did you think it was a little funny that Katherine kept repeating words that Rapunzel, Eugene, Thomas, and Olivia were saying. Oh well, at least they weren't bad words. Review! I got the idea from a memory of when I was younger and I would sometimes repeat words I heard adults say. I know my mother would be mad at me, but now I know better not to say those words I heard from other adults. **


	5. Hiding and Silliness

**Hello! In this chapter, Olivia, Katherine, and Rapunzel have time for a little silliness which ends in a little prank for the boys. It is based on what my younger cousin and I did the last time I saw her. I thought it would be funny. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 5 Hiding and Silliness**

Olivia, Rapunzel, and Katherine were in Rapunzel's bedroom. They were in there while Eugene and Thomas were outside having a little frying pan practice. The practice ended up being a duel and the girls could see them fighting and yelling from the window. They thought Eugene would win since he knew how to fight with a frying pan more than Thomas who just learned. They stopped watching when Olivia spoke something.

"What's that?" asked Olivia. "Oh, these? That's just my paintbrushes." Said Rapunzel. "You paint?" asked Olivia. "Yes, I love to paint!" said Rapunzel. "Paint?" asked Katherine. "Yes, paint. Do you want to paint?" asked Olivia. "Yes," said Katherine. "Then how about Rapunzel gets her sketchpad and you can paint whatever you want." Said Olivia. "Yay!" said Katherine.

Then a few minutes later, Katherine was finished with her painting. It was a little painting of her, Olivia, Thomas, Rapunzel, and Eugene. For a two year old, Katherine was a good painter. Even though it wasn't as awful as when Eugene tried to paint, Rapunzel still thought it was good. "It's beautiful! I love how you made me look like I have sticks for hair, and Eugene look like he's skinny as a twig." Said Rapunzel. "And why am I fat?" asked Olivia looking at her looking like a muffin top in the painting. "Look, Thomas looks like he's pregnant." Said Rapunzel as she looked at the painting where Katherine made Thomas have a big stomach. "That's me." Said Katherine as she pointed to a little girl with blond braided hair in the painting. "Aw…" said Rapunzel.

Then Katherine started singing quietly. "What's she doing?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, she's singing a little song she made up." Said Olivia. "Sa de a do-do/all this is for you/de de do-do se-se whap a" sang Katherine. Rapunzel laughed at Katherine's song. "Does she only know this song?" asked Rapunzel when she stopped laughing. "No, she knows all kinds of little songs." Said Olivia.

"Rapunzel?" said a male voice. "It's the boys. They must be back from their little frying pan practice." Said Olivia. "Hide!" whispered Katherine. The girls hid on the other side of the bed where it was close to the wall. "Why are we hiding from the boys?" asked Rapunzel. "Katherine would always hide from boys. Especially Thomas." Said Olivia. "Oh, well I don't like hiding from Eugene. I'd like him to know where I'm at." Said Rapunzel. "Just for a few minutes we hide, and then we jump out and surprise them." Said Olivia. "Oh, sounds like a plan." Said Rapunzel.

"I wonder where the girls are." Said Eugene as he searched Rapunzel's room for Rapunzel, Olivia, or Katherine. "This isn't a surprise. Katherine and Olivia would hide then when I leave, they jump out and give me a heart attack." Said Thomas. "Oh come on! Rapunzel wouldn't do that. Well, except for those times she told me those things like her having magic hair or her being the princess." Said Eugene. "Sa de a do-do" sang a quiet high pitched voice. "What's that?" asked Eugene. "Katherine singing her songs." Said Thomas. "They're on the other side of the bed, aren't they?" asked Eugene as he looked around.

"Katherine, quit singing! They're going to find us!" whispered Olivia. What they didn't know was there were two people on the bed looking down on them smirking. "Uh…Olivia," said Rapunzel as she looked up and saw a familiar face. "What?" asked Olivia? "They found us." Said Rapunzel pointing to Eugene and Thomas who had mischievous grins on their faces. "Hey Eugene," said Rapunzel. "Hey Blondie," said Eugene. "How'd you find us?" asked Olivia. "We heard a certain little girl singing." Said Thomas poking Katherine's nose. "Katherine! I told would hear us!" said Olivia.

"What's going on here?" asked Queen Anne. "Why are you two on the bed?" asked Lord William curious about what his son and friend doing on his niece's bed. "Because the girls are hiding from us on this side of the bed." Said Eugene. "Mommy," said Katherine. "What are you doing on the floor? You're going to get yourself dirty!" said Lady Cassandra as she picked up Katherine who's pastel dress was now covered in dust. "I sorry," said Katherine.

"Come on Rapunzel, get off the floor." Said King Henry. Eugene helped Rapunzel and Olivia up off the floor. "Now you girls change your dresses. No offense, but you're covered in dust." Said Lord William. "Okay Dad, we'll do that." Said Olivia as she shooed the guys away so her and Rapunzel could get changed. Olivia and Rapunzel were laughing at what happened. It was funny that they were doing that. Rapunzel knew it was going to be fun with Olivia and her siblings.

**Well, did you like it? If you're curious what the little situation was, here it is:**

**My cousin Shelby (she's five years younger than me) saw my camcorder that I brought so I could record some moments up there. She wanted to play with it. She would record herself doing things like singing and doing this little trick with her eyes. She was singing the song in the story. I thought Katherine should sing it in the story. And then we heard her younger brother Noah (he's eight years younger than me) and she told me to hide on the other side of the bed and we were on the floor. She started singing the song while we were hiding and Noah found us. Anyways, review! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in reviews. **


	6. Flirts and Scares

**Hi guys! In this chapter, Cassandra catches Olivia looking at Nathan, and decides to tell a story that scares Olivia, Thomas, Katherine, Rapunzel, and Eugene. I got the idea after seeing the extended version of the song "Mother Knows Best" from the movie, (which by the way is very creepy). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 6 Flirts and Scares**

Olivia sighed as she watched Rapunzel and Eugene get on their horses. Olivia wanted to tag along, but she couldn't. Her mother warned her that horseback riding was dangerous and she can break her neck. And that's what exactly happened to Grandpa Frederick. He fell off a horse and broke his neck. Then someone caught her eyes. It was a boy. He was shy, short, and very quiet. He was only a few inches taller than Rapunzel and he hardly talked. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked kind of handsome. She knew her mother would never let her date a stable boy, but she kind of liked him. What she didn't know was that Cassandra saw her looking at Nathan.

Cassandra didn't like it when Olivia looked at boys in the village of their kingdom. She wanted her to marry someone rich and of the royal blood. But Olivia hated it because all the princes, lords, and dukes she met were nothing but stuck-up snobs. They were almost as stuck-up as Cassandra herself. She couldn't imagine her daughter with a peasant. Almost as she didn't like Rapunzel with Eugene because of his past criminal ways. She decided to do something that will teach her children and niece a lesson.

It was one o'clock in the morning and she decided to get Olivia, Thomas, Katherine, and Rapunzel together. She first got Katherine, Thomas, then Olivia, and they went to Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel was fast asleep and sleeping like a baby. They were unaware that someone else was in there. "Get in here." Said Cassandra as she led half asleep Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine in the room. Cassandra slammed the door waking up Rapunzel. "Oh hey Aunt Cassandra," said Rapunzel as she awoke. "Aunt Cassandra!" Rapunzel said wide awake. "Hello niece." Said Cassandra in a familiar tone of voice. "Rapunzel? Are you okay?" asked a half asleep Eugene. "Ugh! What is he doing here?" scoffed Cassandra. "I had a nightmare and he came to comfort me." Rapunzel said smiling innocently. Cassandra just shrugged and continued what she was doing.

"So what are we doing here?" yawned Olivia as she smoothed out her Peridot nightgown. "I wanted to tell you guys a story." Chuckled Cassandra as she got them all around in a circle. "What's this story about?" asked Eugene getting a little suspicious. "First of all, you're starting act suspicious. And second of all, it's a story of a beautiful lady like you Olivia." Said Cassandra as she grabbed a few strands of Olivia's amber hair. "And she fell in love with a commoner." Said Cassandra. "Oh, come on!" said Olivia, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Thomas. Olivia knew this was probably about her watching the stable boy. Eugene thought this was to offend him. Rapunzel didn't want her aunt to tell them a story that was similar to what happened to her. And Thomas hated it when his mother told them stories that were supposed to scare them into doing what she wanted. "Calm down. This can be very educational for you. And I said commoner, not thief." Said Cassandra. Olivia, Rapunzel, Eugene, Thomas, and Katherine stayed quiet and listened to the story. "As I was saying…" said Cassandra as she continued the story.

Ten minutes later…

"Ah!" was the only noise heard. The scream was so loud; it woke up the entire castle. King Henry, Queen Anne, Lord William and the captain all went to investigate where the scream came from. They thought it was Olivia, Thomas, or Katherine, but it turned out not to be only them. It turned out also to be Rapunzel and Eugene too. They came in Rapunzel's room to find a terrified Rapunzel, Olivia, Thomas, Katherine, and Eugene. Rapunzel was grabbed onto Eugene who had a face of a person who saw a ghost. Katherine clung to Olivia's nightgown as Thomas clung to Olivia's back.

"What's going on here?" asked Lord William. Rapunzel, Eugene, Olivia, and Thomas all started talking at the same time. Rapunzel said, "Aunt Cassandra told us this horrible story kind of like when Gothel used to do to scare me." Olivia said, "Mother scared us with this story about some girl falling in love with a commoner and he left her for dead." Thomas said, "Mom told us some story about some guy leaving a girl for dead because he wanted her money." And Eugene said, "Lady Cassandra tried to freak us out with this story about a commoner leaving a beautiful girl to die." "Whoa, whoa, wait! One at a time!" said King Henry totally confused with what they were saying.

"Aunt Cassandra told us this horrible story about a girl falling for a commoner and him leaving her for dead." Said Rapunzel. "Cassandra! First of all, you shouldn't scare your children. Second of all, Eugene's an orphan. He shouldn't be scared like that. And third of all, Rapunzel already has enough scaring from the woman who kidnapped her! She scared her so much; she wouldn't step foot out of her tower!" said Queen Anne furiously which was rare because she's usually never angry. "I'm just trying to teach them a lesson." Said Cassandra innocently. "And for that you have to scare the living daylights out of them?" asked the captain thinking of how sick Cassandra must be. "Hey! That's how I lived. Scaring works on everything." Said Cassandra. "Yes, people want to be scared. Not scarred for life!" said King Henry.

"Cassandra, don't you ever tell Rapunzel any of those stories. She already got enough of that from the woman who kidnapped her. If it is just for one of them, only tell them. Don't tell all of them." Said Queen Anne furious that her sister in-law scared her daughter. "Fine!" said Cassandra as she left. "Come on Katherine; let's get you on back to bed. Captain, can you escort Olivia and Thomas to their rooms?" said Lord William. "Mother, can Eugene stay with me in case I get any nightmares from that story?" asked Rapunzel. "I suppose so." Said Queen Anne. "Anne! What if something happens?" asked King Henry. "Nothing will happen. And I think your sister in-law probably scared Rapunzel so much, she probably won't be able to go to sleep." Said Queen Anne. "Alright, fine!" said King Henry reluctantly as he left. "No funny business Rider!" said the Captain overhearing their conversation and leaving with King Henry. "Come on Henry, Captain, Cassandra scared them enough. She needs to be comforted by Eugene…" said Queen Anne as her voice trailed off as she, King Henry, and the captain left the room.

"I can't believe Lady Cassandra acted like Gothel and scared you!" said Eugene. "I know! Who does she think she is?" asked Rapunzel. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's probably not pretty." Said Eugene. Rapunzel looked at Eugene with a look of a two year old trying to figure out what he said. "Now let's just go back to sleep." Said Eugene as he and Rapunzel went back to bed. "Hey Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes?" asked Eugene. "Did you ever get scared like that back at the orphanage?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh yeah, the older kids would sometimes tell us stories to scare us into wetting the bed. It was pretty much a prank to scare us and to annoy the headmistress, who had to wash the sheets afterwards." Said Eugene. "Oh, well good night Eugene." Said Rapunzel. "Good night Blondie." Said Eugene. And they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, I kind of pictured Cassandra to be like Gothel and would try to scare Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine so they wouldn't disobey her. When I first did Cassandra, I thought she should be a little like Gothel and be overprotective and scare them. And I suggest you don't check out the extended version of "Mother Knows Best" because it's creepy x10! And also, I decided to flip it. Like in the previous chapters, Cassandra freaks out over stuff Rapunzel, Eugene, Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine did. Instead, Cassandra freaks them out. Kind of interesting the other way around. Huh? Anyways, review! And if you have any suggestions on what they should do next, leave them in reviews. **


	7. Horseback Riding

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I decided to do another hilarious one like last time. In this chapter, Eugene and Rapunzel teach Olivia and Thomas horseback riding. But it turns out to be a disaster with all kinds of mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: No, Tangled doesn't belong to me…it belongs to Disney.**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 7 Horseback Riding**

"That's the gardens, that's the well, and that's the stables." Said Eugene as he and Rapunzel showed Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine around the castle. "Horsie?" asked Katherine. "Yes, that's where they take care of the horses." Said Olivia. "Hey Eugene, who's that white horse with the guy with the mustache?" asked Thomas. "Him? Oh, that's Maximus." Said Eugene looking at what Thomas was talking about. "Maximus?" asked Olivia. "Yes, Maximus is a very good horse. He helped Eugene break out of jail so he could rescue me. And he's a big sweetheart." Said Rapunzel as she watched Maximus gallop towards them. "Horsie?" asked Katherine. "Yes, it's a horse." Said Olivia. "Aw…you are such a good boy! Yes you are!" laughed Rapunzel as she petted Maximus in his favorite spot. Maximus' tail started wagging.

"Why is Maximus' tail wagging like a dog?" asked Thomas. "Doggie?" asked Katherine. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he's half horse, half dog." Said Eugene as he watched Maximus neigh in delight and move his legs like a dog usually would. "Does he just do that?" asked Olivia. "No, watch this. Eugene, walk into the gardens for a moment." Said Rapunzel as Eugene left to go to the gardens. "Go find Eugene." said Rapunzel. Maximus then started sniffing the ground. "Oh, he's like a bloodhound." Said Olivia as she watched Maximus sniff the ground. "Ah!" screamed Eugene. "What was that?" asked Olivia. "No, no, put me down! Stop it! Let me go!" exclaimed Eugene as the others watched Maximus pull Eugene by the boot. "Maximus give me him!" said Rapunzel as she tugged on Eugene by his arms while Maximus tugged Eugene by his foot. It ended when Eugene's boot popped right off his foot. "Maximus, now drop the boot." Said Rapunzel when she stood up. Maximus dropped it and Rapunzel resumed petting him.

"Are you okay Eugene?" asked Thomas as he helped Eugene up. "Yes," said Eugene as he picked up his boot and put it back on. "Wow, you have huge feet!" said Olivia. "I do not!" said Eugene. "Yes, you do. Dad's feet are smaller than yours." Said Olivia. "Olivia, why don't you leave Eugene and his feet alone?" asked Thomas. "Feet?" asked Katherine as she grabbed her toes. "What's Katherine doing?" asked Eugene. "Counting her toes. She does that." Said Olivia. Eugene just shrugged and put his boot back on.

"Okay Max, you want to go for a ride?" asked Rapunzel as Maximus nodded. "Okay. Eugene, get the saddles and stuff like that. We're going horseback riding." Said Rapunzel. "Horseback riding?" asked Olivia. "Yeah! Wait! You weren't taught horseback riding?" asked Rapunzel. "No, mother would never let us ride a horse. She says it's dangerous because we could break our necks like Grandpa Frederick did. And she says it get's our clothes dirty." Said Olivia. "Only if you fall off. The idea is to stay on the horse." Said Eugene. "But we don't want to disobey mother." Said Olivia. "Okay, your mother needs to learn how to have fun. Because that's what she's lacking." Said Eugene. "Don't worry, Eugene and I can teach you. Just let us get some more horses." Said Rapunzel.

Eugene got three more horses for him, Olivia, and Thomas. He forgot he got Snow and Snow wasn't trained. "Okay Thomas, since you're a boy, you get to do the normal way. You take one leg and lift it above the horse so your leg is on the other side." Said Eugene as he demonstrated on the horse he got for himself. "Um…how do I get on the horse without showing my underwear?" asked Olivia watching the boys get on the horses. "We're supposed to sit side-saddle since we're both girls." Said Rapunzel as she showed Olivia by getting on Maximus. "Oh, thanks!" said Olivia. "Whoa!" exclaimed Olivia as she was pushed off by Snow. She ended up face plant in the mud. "Olivia, are you alright?" asked Rapunzel as she helped Olivia up. Olivia lifted up her face, coughed up mud, and said, "Yeah! I'm just peachy!"

"Aw man, I forgot I brought Snow out!" said Eugene. "Who's Snow?" asked Thomas. "Snow is the horse your sister fell off of." Said Eugene as he watched Snow gallop in the air. Snow was going crazy. "Let me get another horse." Said Eugene as he jumped off his horse and led Snow back into the stables. He got another horse and they rode out and had a lot of fun. They even had a race. And Rapunzel and Maximus won. It was so much fun until…

"OLIVIA!"

"Uh-oh!" said Rapunzel. "And here comes the dragon lady." Said Eugene. "What are you doing on that animal?" screamed Cassandra. "For your information, I'm riding it!" said Olivia. "You're going to break your neck! And why would you guys ride such filthy animals?" asked Cassandra as she scowled at Maximus. Maximus licked Cassandra and that's when she got grossed out.

"EW! THE HORSE LICKED ME!"

Wailed Cassandra as she left.

"Good job Max!" said Eugene as he reached out and petted him. They cheered for Maximus as they got off their horses. "Does your mother hate horses?" asked Rapunzel as she got off Maximus. "Yes, and she hates a lot of things like: animals, getting dirty, being underdressed, eating nasty foods, insects, not being the prettiest, acne…" said Olivia. "Okay, okay, we get it! Your mother doesn't like a lot of things!" said Eugene not wanting to take the entire day learning what Cassandra likes and dislikes. And apparently, she has a lot of dislikes. "It must give the servants a very hard time." Said Eugene. Then they all laughed as they went back into the castle.

**Well, did you like it? Dislike it? Review! Didn't you think it was funny that Maximus licked Cassandra? Looks like she's got a bad case of Karma. She was mean and she got licked. Karma! **


	8. A Crazy Day Part 1

**Hello fellow readers! In this chapter, Rapunzel, Olivia, and Katherine, Eugene and Thomas, and the adults have a day on their own. Find out what happens in this chapter that will have more than one part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled; the only things I own are Olivia, Thomas, Katherine, Cassandra, and William.**

**Visits from Royalty**

**Chapter 8 A Crazy day part 1**

"So…what do you think we should do?" asked Rapunzel. "Maybe we can have a girls' day. Just you, me and Katherine." Said Olivia. "Well, what about Eugene and Thomas?" asked Rapunzel. "I can get Thomas and Eugene to do something while we girls are doing stuff." Said Olivia. "Like what?" asked Rapunzel? "We could go shopping, or walk around Corona. I'm curious about what Corona's like since the only time I got to see it was that carriage ride on the way." Said Olivia. "Okay, I'm going to get ready while you get Katherine." Said Rapunzel. "Okay, see you in a bit." Said Olivia as she left.

Olivia first walked to Thomas' room. Thomas was fast asleep and snoring pretty loud. "Wake up lazy bones," said Olivia as she opened the shades. "Huh? What?" mumbled Thomas as he wiped off some drool from his pillow and mouth. "You and Eugene are going to have a guys' day while me, Rapunzel, and Katherine have a girls' day." Said Olivia. "Why do I always have to spend time with the guys when you spend time with girls?" asked Thomas as he sat up. "Just do it!" said Olivia.

Olivia then got Katherine. "Hey Katherine, we're going out and it's just us girls." Said Olivia. "Girl day?" asked Katherine. "Yes, that's correct." Said Olivia. "Come on." Said Olivia. Olivia then lifted Katherine from her crib. Then she ran into Cassandra. "Olivia, what are you doing?" asked Cassandra. "I'm just getting Katherine so she, I, and Rapunzel can have a girls' day so we can see Corona." Said Olivia. "Okay, just don't get dirty. I just got you that dress." Said Cassandra as she left. "Thank you mother," said Olivia as she walked to Rapunzel's room.

Thomas got dressed quickly and was curious what he and Eugene were going to do. Every time Olivia spent a day with her friends, he would have to spend time with some guys that were almost twice his age. He knew Eugene was probably twice his age. He knew the only things he would do with guys were hunt and swordplay, but he wasn't sure Eugene liked that kind of stuff. Then he remembered Rapunzel telling them he was thief. Maybe he could tell him about what it was like as a thief without his pesky mother around. And maybe teach some things he did while he was thieving. He knew this day would be interesting with Eugene around.

"You ready?" asked Olivia when she came back into Rapunzel's room with Katherine in her arms. "Yes, I'm ready." Said Rapunzel as she set Pascal down. "Sorry Pascal, no boys. But you can go with Eugene and Thomas." Said Rapunzel as Pascal made a groaning squeak and then a happy squeak. "Does Pascal always do that?" asked Olivia. "Do what?" asked Rapunzel. "Never mind." Sighed Olivia. "Okay, ready to go?" asked Rapunzel. "Sure enough." Said Olivia. "Then let's go!" said Rapunzel. They left the castle and went into the village.

XXXXX

"Rapunzel!" yelled Eugene all over the castle. "Rapunzel?" asked Eugene confused when he someone come in through the hallway. "Eugene? What are you doing?" asked Thomas as he came closer to Eugene. "I'm looking for Rapunzel, have you seen her?" asked Eugene. "No, but her, Olivia, and Katherine left to have a girls' day." Said Thomas as he straightened his sleeve. "Oh, well at least I know where she's at. What are you doing here?" asked Eugene. "Olivia told me I have to spend the day with you while she's with the girls." Said Thomas sarcastically. "Well, I don't mind. I would like to spend the day with you. I can tell you my days of being a thief, and maybe teach you a few things I did like pick locks, rope climbing, how to knock the rider of its horse and to ride it without the horse even knowing his rider is missing." Said Eugene. "Cool!" said Thomas. He knew this was going to be the best guys' day ever.

XXXXX

"Hey, have you seen Rapunzel, Eugene, Olivia, Thomas, or Katherine?" asked Queen Anne to the Captain. "The last time I saw them, they were going out of the castle." Said the Captain. "Oh, well do you know where they went?" asked Queen Anne. "They said something about a guys' and girls' day." Said the Captain. "Oh, well we better not disturb them when they're having their girls' and guys' day." Said Queen Anne. "Maybe we can have something like that. Maybe an adults' day for us." Said William. "Will, that's a great idea!" said King Henry. "Yes, it is." Said William.

XXXXX

Olivia, Rapunzel, and Katherine were in the village. Olivia and Katherine were astounded at how beautiful the kingdom was. "Wow! Nothing compares to this! Not even back home!" said Olivia. "It is a big kingdom. I remember when Eugene first brought me here on my eighteenth birthday." Said Rapunzel. "Oh, let's check out that lovely jewelry!" said Olivia staring at the jewelry shop. They went into the jewelry shop as Olivia stared at a sapphire necklace. Rapunzel was looking at engagement rings and tried to decide which one she wanted Eugene to give her when they got engaged. What they didn't know was that Katherine grabbed a pearl necklace from a stand.

XXXXX

Eugene and Thomas were in the woods as they looked around for something. Eugene was looking at some trees and Thomas was looking at some leaves. "Hey Eugene?" asked Thomas. "Yes?" asked Eugene. "What's this leaf supposed to be?" asked Thomas as he showed Eugene a three-leafed plant. "That's poison oak! Get rid of it!" exclaimed Eugene thinking of how much trouble he'll be in with his mother. "Fine! You get rid of it!" said Thomas as he tossed the leaf towards Eugene. "You get rid of it!" said Eugene as he threw the leaf back. "No, you get rid of it!" said Thomas as he threw the leaf back. They continued fighting until Eugene said to throw it on the ground. Thomas obeyed as he threw it on the ground and they both stomped on it. "I don't know how your mother's going to react to us getting poison oak, but I'm pretty sure it won't be pretty." Said Eugene as they continued walking in the woods.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the castle, the adults got some wine for their adults' day. "Who wants some wine?" asked King Henry. "I do!" said most of the adults. Cassandra drank it immediately and asked for more. "More please." Said Cassandra. "Just don't get too much. You're going to get drunk." Said William. "Relax William, besides. That's what we rich people do. We drink." Said Cassandra as she drunk her refill. "She's going to get drunk." Sighed Queen Anne as she fiddled with the paper umbrella on her drink.

XXXXX

Olivia, Rapunzel, and Katherine were about to leave when they were stopped by a guard. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess?" said the guard. "Is there something wrong?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, that girl of yours is a thief!" said the guard. "I am not a thief!" exclaimed Olivia. "Not you! Her!" said the guard as he pointed to Katherine who was playing with the pearls she got. "Oh Katherine, you know not to pick stuff up!" chuckled Olivia as she took the pearls from her. Rapunzel laughed along, but the guard didn't find that funny. "You think that's funny? There is nothing funny about stealing! Take them away!" said the guard. Three more guards grabbed them. "Let me go! I'm innocent!" exclaimed Olivia as she struggled to break free. "As your princess, I command you to let go!" shouted Rapunzel as she struggled along with Olivia. And then they were carried out of the jewelry shop.

**Uh-oh! Looks like Katherine got Olivia and Rapunzel in the doghouse. Plus, thanks to Thomas, him and Eugene got poison oak. And on top of that Cassandra's getting drunk. Do you think Rapunzel, Olivia, and Katherine will get away? Will Eugene and Thomas get in any more trouble in the forest? Find out in Part 2 of this chapter. Review!**


	9. A Crazy Day Part 2

**Hi, I'm here with Part 2 of Chapter 8 A Crazy Day. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Visits from Royalty**

"Well, this stinks. We're spending our girls' day in jail!" exclaimed Olivia she counted the cobwebs in their cell, "Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?" "According to Eugene, the punishment for thieving is hanging." Said Rapunzel as she looked at the wall. "Hanging? They can't hang a little girl like Katherine!" shouted Olivia as her shouting echoed through the hallways as it disturbed other prisoners. They eventually heard a bunch of prisoners saying things like "Hey! Enough! Knock it off!" "Oh Eugene, what would you do in a situation like this?" sighed Rapunzel as she played with the strands of her hair.

XXXXX

"I don't what to do in a situation like this!" said Eugene as he scratched his arm that was already starting to itch. "I think I do remember the maid using some kind of special herb for itching." Said Thomas. "Fantastic! Go find it!" said Eugene as he continued scratching his arm. Thomas then left to go find the herb. "Um…Eugene?" asked Thomas. "If it's another plant, leave it alone!" shouted Eugene as he looked to see if a rash was forming on his arm. "Actually, it's an animal." Said Thomas. "Oh. Well, I'm not getting near it. Can you at least describe it?" asked Eugene as he tried to figure out what kind of animals would get them in even more trouble. "Yes, do you know what's black and has a white stripe?" asked Thomas. "Black and a white stripe…" whispered Eugene as he tried to figure out what Thomas was talking about. His eyes widened and he knew that wasn't good. "Oh-no, wait! Thomas! That's a…" shouted Eugene before he heard a girlish scream and smelt something awful. "…skunk." Said Eugene as he held his nose. Pascal then crawled out of Eugene's satchel and made a sound like he was saying "Yuck!"

XXXXX

Rapunzel and Olivia had enough of this. They couldn't spend their time in jail. _Eugene was right. Jail is boring. _Thought Rapunzel for a second wishing she brought Pascal. Then a guard passed by and found them. "Princess! What are you doing here?" asked the guard. "She accidently grabbed some pearls and another guard thought she was 'stealing.'" Said Olivia as she air quoted "stealing" and pointed to Katherine. "Which guard was it?" asked the guard. "He was about this tall, had a thick beard, and was very mean." Said Olivia. "Oh, I know who you're talking about! You're talking about Daniel! Yeah, he is sharp as a whip." Said the guard. "Oh. Well can you get us out of here?" asked Olivia. "I can't, but the Captain might." Said the guard. "By the way, what's your name?" asked Olivia. "George." Said the guard. "Oh George, that's a nice name." said Olivia.

XXXXX

George then went to the throne room to find the captain. "Captain," said George. "Yes George, what is it?" asked the captain. "Apparently, the princess is in jail." Said George. "What did Rider do to get her in trouble?" asked the captain. "It wasn't Rider. It was a little girl." Said George. "A little girl?" asked the captain confused. "You see, the little girl accidently grabbed some pearls and Daniel thought she was stealing." Said George. "Daniel always does that! Arrest innocent people and false charges them against something serious." Said the captain remembering when Rapunzel first went missing and Daniel arrested people thinking they were the kidnapper. "Well, can you let them out?" asked George. "Can't. I have an even bigger problem." Said the captain. "Oh, and what is the problem?" asked George curious where this was going. The captain then opened the door to show a tipsy Cassandra.

"Hey…" slurred Cassandra. "I told you that you would get drunk!" said William. "You're mean!" exclaimed Cassandra as she slurred and walked away. "Oh boy," sighed Queen Anne. "Can someone stop her?" asked King Henry. "What the Hell happened to Lady Cassandra?" asked George surprised. "She got drunk! Here take the keys!" groaned the captain as he tried to get the keys that were stuck to his belt. When he finally got them off, George was surprised at how many keys were on there. "Which is which?" asked George. "I don't know! Figure it out!" shouted the captain as he tried to stop Cassandra from breaking a vase from her funny walking.

XXXXX

"How much trouble do you think we might be in for getting poison oak and sprayed?" asked Thomas. "I really don't know and I don't want to think about it." Said Eugene as he continued to scratch his wrist that was starting to get red from him scratching. They tried asking Pascal to scratch their itching arms for them, but Pascal refused because of how awful they smelled. Pascal ended up sitting on Eugene's head to get away from the smell. They ended up walking back to the castle because their horses wouldn't get near them.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the prison, George was still trying about every key ten times to find out which one fit the lock. On the eleventh time, he finally found the one key that fit the lock. Rapunzel, Olivia, and Katherine were happy to be free. Rapunzel handed George the pearls and told him to bring it back to the jeweler. Then they realized they'd be in so much trouble because of how dusty their dresses were from sitting in the dingy jail. They hoped Cassandra wouldn't be too mad.

XXXXX

When Eugene and Thomas got back to the castle, no one was around. "Must've wandered off because of the smell." Said Eugene as they went to find the adults. When they came in the room, everyone held their noses. "Rider, what happened?" demanded the captain nasally. Eugene kind of smirked at the captain's voice, but stopped when the captain glared at him. "Um…well…" said Eugene as he figured out a way to explain to them the situation.

Rapunzel, Olivia, and Katherine came in and immediately held their noses. "Thomas, why do you smell funny?" asked Katherine nasally. "We got skunked!" shouted Thomas as he scowled at his sister since she was the one who suggested he'd go with Eugene. "How'd that happen?" asked Rapunzel. "Thomas had to find it, scream like a girl, and scare it." Said Eugene sarcastically. "I do NOT scream like a girl!" exclaimed Thomas. "Yes, you do!" said Eugene. "Where's mom? I just want to get this yelling and screaming at me thing over with." Sighed Thomas. "Can't. Your mother is a little…" said William as he tried to put it in the best words.

"Hey…" slurred Cassandra. "I don't mean to be rude, but what the Hell happened to Lady Cassandra?" demanded Eugene. Cassandra was literally drunker than Shorty, a thug at the Snuggly Duckling. Eugene hadn't seen anything like this since a friend of his came back to the orphanage drunk. "She's drunk." Said William. "Why is mom drunk?" asked Olivia. "Don't ask me. She's the one who was gulping it down as if it was a huge pill." Said William. Then there was a thud. And everyone turned around to find a knocked out Cassandra on the floor.

"I suggest you two go outside and take off your clothes while I get the maids to fix you two a tomato juice bath." Said King Henry. The boys sighed and went outside to get undressed. "This is all your fault!" said Eugene as he began unbuttoning his vest. "How is it my fault?" groaned Thomas as he removed his boots. "You were the one who got that poison oak leaf and scared that skunk!" exclaimed Eugene as he removed his vest. Thomas was about to say something then kept his mouth shut as he continued taking off his clothes. The tomato juice bath didn't work too well. They still smelled awful. Just not as bad. And they ended up sleeping outside because of how bad they stunk. Pascal had to come too and break up some fights they had.

**Heh, looks like Eugene and Thomas ended up outside because of a little accident. And thank god there was guard like George to free them. And didn't you think Cassandra drunk was funny? I originally wanted Cassandra to be funny when she got drunk. It's not over yet. Part 3 is on the way. I originally wanted it to be two parts, but now it's three so you guys can see how Cassandra reacts to her finding out about what happened. Also, you'll see the boys' fights from sleeping outside. Review! And I'm sorry for not doing this earlier, but things got really busy because for me, it'll soon be the last week of summer. **


	10. A Crazy Day Part 3

**Hey, Part 3 is here. See what happens that night when the boys have to sleep outside and Cassandra's reactions to what happened to Rapunzel, Eugene, Olivia, Thomas, and Katherine. And sorry for not updating sooner. And in the end, I'll explain why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled *sighs***

**Visits from Royalty**

Thomas and Eugene couldn't believe they got sprayed by a skunk. Thomas didn't want to sleep outside. He was so used to sleeping in a warm bed. Eugene remembered as a thief, he slept out on the streets. So this thing didn't bother him. The only thing that bothered him was Thomas who always complained.

"Hey! Keep it down!" groaned Thomas. Eugene woke up and was confused. "Keep what down?" asked Eugene confused at what Thomas was talking about. "You snore like a bear in your sleep!" exclaimed Thomas. "I do not snore like that! And Blondie never complains about my snoring." Said Eugene realizing that this was a new one. No one ever told him he snores too loud. "Whatever," said Thomas as he rolled his eyes, "Just keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Then after that, Thomas didn't complain once about Eugene's snoring again.

It was the middle of the night when Eugene awoke to some screaming. He saw Thomas was screaming because he was having nightmares. He heard Rapunzel scream when she had nightmares before, but he was annoyed with Thomas screaming. "Wake up!" exclaimed Eugene. "Sorry! Did I wake you?" asked Thomas innocently. "Yes, you did!" said Eugene as he ran his hand through his rough dark brown hair that had a mess of grass in it. "Sorry, I had a nightmare." Said Thomas. "Well, I'm sure that dream of yours wasn't happy!" said Eugene sarcastically. Just as he said that, Pascal stuck his tongue in his ear. "Ah!" exclaimed Eugene as he scared Pascal.

"What did we say about tongues in people's ear? Specifically my ear." Said Eugene. Pascal did a squeak which meant "you guys woke me up!" "Well, sorry. Geez! Why didn't you tell us?" groaned Eugene. Pascal then did another squeak which meant "you guys were too busy bickering!" "Well, we've been through a lot today! With us getting poison oak and sprayed! I don't know how Lady Cassandra's going to react. I bet so going to yell at us so much, it'll make the other times she yelled at us look like a pat on the back!" Exclaimed Eugene as he sighed after saying that. Meanwhile, Thomas was looking at Eugene like he was out of his mind. _Talking to a chameleon? That's crazy! _Thought Thomas as he watched Eugene set Pascal back on the ground and Eugene lay down and go to sleep. Thomas did the same thing, but this time, he didn't have any nightmares

XXXXX

The boys woke up to Pascal squeaking real loud. "What is it Pascal?" they both asked as they woke up. Pascal was a terrified shade of orange. Pascal then crawled on their arms and turned into their skin color and showed their rash on their arms. The rash was practically everywhere because of them arguing over the poison oak leaf. And it spread because they threw the leaf around (which was probably the stupidest thing to do). They looked like they had chickenpox or measles. They were in shock at how they looked. They didn't even need a mirror to know what they looked like. "Mother is going to freak out!" said Thomas. "Wait! Maybe she's still drunk! Oh, I forgot! It wears off at least six hours. Maybe she still might be in bed because that stuff can cause headaches." Said Eugene trying to think of a way to sneak this past Lady Cassandra. They headed into the castle.

They went into the throne room and found King Henry, Queen Anne, Lord William, Rapunzel, Olivia, Katherine, and the captain in the same room. They all looked in shock. "What happened?" exclaimed Rapunzel as she ran to Eugene. "This should be an interesting story." Said the captain sarcastically. "You see, Thomas accidently picked up a poison oak leaf." Said Eugene. "Then how'd you get poison oak?" asked Olivia. "Because somehow we ended up playing a game of hot potato with it to find out who would get rid of it." Said Eugene as he looked at Thomas.

"Are you going to die?" asked Rapunzel because she didn't know what poison oak was. "No Blondie, we're not going to die. Poison oak only causes rashes. Nothing too serious." Said Eugene as he scratched his arm that was now red. "Good, because moth- Gothel told me poison ivy and oak was dangerous because I would die if I got it." Said Rapunzel as she sighed at the memory of Gothel. But as soon as Rapunzel said that, someone else came in.

"THOMAS!"

"Uh-oh." They said as Eugene and Thomas chuckled nervously. "Yeah, 'uh-oh.' What happened to you Thomas?" asked Cassandra as she looked at Thomas' face that was covered with red spots. "I got poison oak." Said Thomas being perfectly honest. "Why'd you give him poison oak?" yelled Cassandra as she gripped Eugene by his vest. "It wasn't me! Thomas picked up the poison oak leaf." Croaked Eugene because the way Cassandra gripped him, he couldn't breathe. Olivia knew she had to do something because Cassandra would kill Eugene if she continued to hold him like that. She decided to do a distraction. "Katherine, Rapunzel, and I were in jail!" blurted out Olivia not thinking of how much trouble she'll be in. She then smacked her mouth closed.

"What?" said everyone except the captain and Eugene because the captain already knew and Eugene couldn't speak. Cassandra let go of Eugene, whose face was already turning blue. "Oh, what did you do Blondie? Did you finally do something bad?" chuckled Eugene when he caught his breath. "It wasn't me Eugene." Said Rapunzel. "Olivia, come on tell us. What did you do?" said Thomas as he lightly tapped her. "It wasn't me either. It was Katherine." Said Olivia. "Katherine?" asked King Henry, Queen Anne, Lord William, Lady Cassandra, Eugene, and Thomas. "Yes, when we were at the jewelry shop, Katherine accidently grabbed some pearls and a guard thought we were stealing." Said Olivia.

"Stealing? That guard thought you were stealing?" asked Eugene. He couldn't believe this. His girlfriend was thrown in jail because of "stealing". In that category, he'd be most likely to blame because he spent practically most of his life doing that. But Katherine was just a little girl. She was way too young to be in jail. It was probably just an accident, but whoever arrested them didn't seem to let it go.

Cassandra was really stressed with the things her children got in trouble with. She decided to decide their punishment later. "Okay, I will deal with your punishments later. Right now, just get Thomas and the thief out of here. I don't want you catching poison oak." Said Cassandra. "But Lady Cassandra, poison oak isn't contagious." Said the captain. "I don't care! I just want them out of here! I don't want to even look at them!" exclaimed Cassandra. After that, the boys left. Their punishment ended up cleaning up the stables when they got home. The boys were taken to the doctor and were given some herb for their rash. The girls played nurses and helped Thomas and Eugene while they had poison oak. It went away a few days afterwards.

**I know, it's probably not that exciting like the other ones, but I was completely busy and hardly could do this chapter. But I finished it. I promise the next chapter will be funny. Review! **


End file.
